rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pocket Mortys
Pocket Mortys is a Rick and Morty game based on the Pokémon video game series. It was slated to be released on January 14, 2016, but was released a day earlier. On July 5, 2017 Pocket Mortys introduced online multiplayer. Plot Throughout the game, the player controls Rick. The game starts in Rick's garage when Mysterious Rick enters through a portal and challenges the player to a Morty Battle. After defeating him, the player must exit through a portal that takes them to the Council of Ricks, where their portal gun is confiscated. To get it back, the player must defeat the six head Ricks. In order to fight them, the player must first fight Ricks from other dimensions and acquire their badges. After the player defeats them, the last council member turns out to be replaced by Mysterious Rick, who has captured the entire council. After the player defeats him, they will have the goal to catch (capture) each type of Morty. Concept The concept of the game was taken from the popular "Pokémon" (Pocket Monsters in Japan) franchise. The object of the game is to collect Mortys, battle others (mainly Ricks), and earn badges. Considering that the Rick and Morty universe is an infinite multiverse, Justin Roiland decided that Pocket Mortys can be considered canon.San Diego Comic Con 2016 panel. "Technically everything is canon in an infinite multiverse. So... yeah it is. Fuck it." --Justin Roiland Badges Badges are awarded for defeating Ricks and are the primary indicator of progress within the game. They are needed to battle the council member Ricks. They basically resemble a gym badge from Pokémon. You can earn as many badges as you want, considering you are not restricted from re-entering the portal after achieving the needed amount of badges to complete the game. Badge1.png Badge2.png Badge3.png Badge4.png Badge5.png Badge6.png Morty Day Care A maximum of five Mortys can follow Rick at any time. Any other Mortys in the player's possession will be stored in Morty Day Care. Here, Mortys that are the same (e.g. two Blue Shirt Mortys) can be combined. This will "evolve" them into a new version (e.g. Red Shirt Morty). The level of the new Morty will be determined by the levels of the two Mortys combined. Bootcamp was added to Morty Day Care in the 1.6 update. Three boot camps are available: *Level 10+ awards ~350 XP and lasts 24 hours *Level 25+ awards ~2000 XP and lasts 48 hours *Level 50+ awards ~7000 XP and lasts 72 hours Morty Games :See: Morty Games The Morty Games is an expansion in the game with update 1.4. The Morty Games adds further story to the game through a series of battle events. At the end of each event, one of the prizes is a Morty unavailable anywhere else in the game. Online Multiplayer On May 9, 2017 Pocket Mortys official twitter announced they were opening up beta testing for a multiplayer for the first 5,000 people who sign on Android. On July 5, 2017 multiplayer officially rolled out on all devices with version 2.0. On the multiplayer platform, users create usernames, have a choice of trainer avatars, and start off with choosing three different Mortys, separate from the Campaign. Player levels can be separated by transporting to different worlds for further challenges. In celebration of season 3, weekly updates will coincide with new episodes, including new avatars for players to collect, although the first of them will be released on July 23. Worlds *'Mortyland' Restrictions - Minimum Player Level: 1 *'Plumbubo Prime 51b' Restrictions - Minimum Player Level: 10 *'Mortopia' Restrictions - Minimum Player Level: 20 *'GF Mortanic' Restrictions - Minimum Player Level: 30 Mr Meeseeks In multiplayer, Mr Meeseeks will give you daily rewards if you walk over to him and watch an ad. These can be crafting resources or items, in addition to flurbos (currency in multiplayer) He will also sometimes come after you have finished a battle to give you the option to watch an ad and get flurbos. Mr Meeseeks will poof into a cloud of blue smoke after the ad is watched, and you will get the rewards. New Mortys In the multiplayer mode, 20 multiplayer exclusive mortys are added. These are: *Survivor Morty *Survivalist Morty *Animatronic Morty *Plumbus Slave Morty *Plumbus Worker Morty *Plumbus Prawn Morty *Plumbus Master Morty *Ace Pilot Morty *Wild Mascot Morty *Mega Morty *Girl Morty *Crewman Morty *Ensign Morty *Lieutenant Morty *Spliced Morty *Animotronic Morty *Vindicator Morty *Hawaiian Morty *Sherlock Morty *Prisoner Morty *Felon Morty *Federation Prisoner Morty *Mortox Morty *Mortoian Morty *Giant Arm Morty *Armomaly Morty *Mutagen Morty *Judge Morty *Wasteland Morty *Cucumber Morty *Pickle Morty *Pickled Morty *Android Morty *Carcinogenic Morty *Plumbonia Morty *Wild Man Morty *Sunday Best Morty *Concerto Morty *Lawyer Morty *Gunk Morty (Please add on to the list) Characters List of Mortys The Mortys are broken up into three categories: "rock," "paper," and "scissors." Rock has an advantage over scissors, scissors over paper, and paper over rock. Which is based over the zero-sum hand game Rock–paper–scissors. There are only three exceptions who are not categorized in any type: Morty (the one the player starts off with), Morticia, and Cronenberg Morty. The Morty the player starts off with has a random dimension designation, so theoretically, every player is playing in a different universe. Trainers and NPCs Besides the main Council of Ricks, other Ricks make up the Gym battles. And until the last "Council" member is beat, the only way to return to the Citadel is to beat the Gym leader. (The only other way to return is for all the Mortys in your party to get knocked out. In which case Birdperson with pick you up to take you to the Healing Center.) Custom avatars On October 26, 2016 in Pocket Morty's 1.7 update introduced "Rick costumes." Custom avatars that can be exchanged at Salesman Rick as playable avatars. Eventually the avatars were further extended to other characters besides Rick. Attacks Quests While at the Citadel of Ricks, certain NPCs will appear with question marks over their heads. If you talk to them, they will make a vague request for a craftable item. The player then has to determine what item the NPC wants, craft it, and give it to them. Quests carry over between visits to alternate dimensions, and most quests only become available after the player has received a certain number of trophies. Items and crafting recipes :See: Crafting Stations *Blips and Chitz Coupon *Bacteria Cell *Battery *Cable *Circuit Board *Courier Flap *Fleeb *Morty Manipulator Chip *Morty Token *Mr Meeseeks Box *Serum *Great Serum *Sensational Serum *Schmeckle *Pure Serum *Plutonic Rock *Pure Plutonic Rock *Halzinger *Pure Halzinger *Level Up Mega Seed *Attack Mega Seed *Defense Mega Seed *Speed Mega Seed *Supercharged Battery *Pure Curum *Paralyze Cure *Poison Cure *Microverse Battery *Purified Fleeb *Mutant Bacteria Cell *Dark Energy Ball *Dark Matter Ball *Motherboard *Dog Collar *Love Potion *Robot *Butter Robot *Gwendolyn Doll *Time Crystal *Time-Stabilizing Collar *Tin Can *Turbulent Juice Tube *Interdimensional Cable Box *Neutrino Bomb *Interdimensional Goggles *IQ Enhancing Helmet *Roy VR Headset Music :Main article: List of Pocket Mortys music *8-Bit version of "Do You Feel It?" By Chaos Chaos. *Guitar riff from "Let Me Out" by Tiny Rick. *8-Bit version of the Rick and Morty Theme Song. *"Get Schwifty" by Rick and Morty. *"Head Bent Over" by Rick and Morty. *8-Bit version of "Goodbye Moonmen" by Fart. Credits Big Pixel Studios *Producer - David Burpitt *Arist - James T Harkins *Programmer - Jonathan Chisholm Rick and Morty *Voices and Show Co-Creator - Justin Roiland *Voices and Show Co-Creator - Dan Harmon *Voice Recording and Producting - Dustin Marshall Adult Swim Games *VP of Games - Jeff Olsen *Director of Production - Liz Pate *Senior Games Producer - Chris Johnston *Poject Manager - Elizabeth Murphy *QA Lead - Jacob Paul *Production Assitant - Megan Fausti *Product Marketing Manager - Sean Baptiste *Writer - Brandom Kraemer *Product Manager - Steve Gee *Senior Interactive Designer - Jeff Krichmar *Senior Applications Developer - Zo Douglass Edits and changes *"Blips and Chitz" was originally misspelled as "Blitz and Chitz." This was corrected in an update. *Alien Rick originally had two arms that was later changed to four. *Cyclops Rick's animation sprite was originally missing ears. *Robot Rick's animation sprite used to wear only a lab coat. In a later update Rick's shirt and pants were added. *Super Fan Rick's animated sprite used to frown until he was given a wide smile. *The Scientist Known As Rick's animation sprite's hair was changed to match his detailed image better. Gallery Official art Pocket Mortys.jpg Pocket Mortys2.jpg Pocket mortys banner.jpg Pocket mortys banner1.jpg pocket mortys multi.jpeg pocket mortys rickmobile stickers.jpeg pocket mortys rick avatars crosseyed.jpeg pocket mortys multiplayer announcement.jpeg|Date announcement for online multiplayer. pocket mortys multiplayer.jpeg Icons PockeMortyAppIcon.jpg|1.0.5 icon Pocket Mortys App Icon 1.1.1.png|1.1.1 icon Pocket Mortys App Icon 1.2.3.png|1.2.3 icon Pocket Mortys App Icon 1.2.5.png|1.2.5 icon Pocket Mortys App Icon 1.3.2.jpg|1.3.2 icon Pocket Mortys App Icon 1.4.1.png|1.4.1 icon Pocket Mortys App Icon 1.6.jpg|1.6.1 icon Pocket Mortys App Icon 1.7.jpg|1.7.1 icon Pocket Mortys App Icon 1.8.jpg|1.8 icon Pocket Mortys App Icon 1.9.jpg|1.9.4 icon Pocket Mortys App Icon 1.10.5.jpg|1.10.5 icon Pocket Mortys App Icon 2.0.jpg|2.0 icon Pocket Mortys App Icon 2.2.jpg|2.2 icon Promotional videos Pocket Mortys - Out Now for Mobile Adult Swim Games Adult Swim Pocket Mortys April Update! Adult Swim Games Adult Swim POCKET MORTYS with Rick and Morty Now Has Tournaments Adult Swim Games Adult Swim See also *Rick and Morty: Pocket Like You Stole It External links *Official twitter *Assets at the VG Resource *The Cutting Room Floor wiki *Pocket Morty encyclopedia Site navigation it:Pocket Mortys Category:Pocket Mortys Category:Mobile Games Category:Games